


Keeping the faith

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mitaka Week, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory, Starkiller Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Posted for Mitaka Week 2018. Affirmations of love in the last moments of Starkiller base.





	Keeping the faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanSW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanSW/gifts).



> Today's prompt was "Loyalty/devotion". I'm going to assume this happens in an AU where Ren never choked out Mitaka, because I'm lazy and also, fuck canon, I do what I want.

_"Supreme Leader! The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun."_

_"Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren. It is time to complete his training."_

* * *

It all seemed to happen at once. A small alert flashing at the corner of his screen, a susurration of movement, and then suddenly the ground was trembling, the alarms crying out in full force. Dopheld felt his throat close up. This was the eventuality nobody had wanted to acknowledge - that something in the sprawling depths of Starkiller Base would fail and turn back on its creators, devouring them in an exultation of fire and collapse.

His hands moved of their own accord, his training overriding the flash of panic inside him. Nothing seemed real, not the hurried milling of his fellow officers around him or Colonel Datoo barking protests as Rodinon fled his post. A few others broke off to follow. He caught Hux's name being shouted above the confusion, irresistibly drawing his attention like a beacon seen through mist. 

Where _was_ Hux? Only then did his fingers pause on the controls and the possibility occur that his General might abandon him, that all his fears about the true value of their relationship would be realized in a terrible moment of abandonment. 

No. Mitaka could not allow himself to think that way. He would stay here. Hux knew where he was. Either he would come, or, if he did not, it would be for some impedance beyond his control, and he would die believing that Hux still loved him. 

* * *

"Get the _fuck_ up." 

Kylo Ren had experienced worse awakenings, and Hux could be acerbic at the best of times, but it still jolted him. He batted away the General's hand, staggered to his feet, batted it away once more. 

"I'm fine!" he hissed, despite the obvious evidence to the contrary. "I'm fine." 

Hux grabbed him again. "You're not, but for once I don't have time to argue." The other man was all but pulling him now, Ren's footsteps dragging blood into the snow. "Mitaka's still on the base." 

"What? Hux. For kriff's sake. You should have got him first." 

"You're an idiot," spat Hux as the ground where Kylo had lay disintegrated behind them, steam rising up where the snow hit magma. "Shut up and hurry." 

* * *

Mitaka was alone in the control room when they reached him. He'd taken off his hat, set it on the ground beside him where he sat, back propped up against his console, lit cigarra in hand. Hux felt a strange and deep spike of affection to see Dopheld flouting regulations for once, but there was no time to savour the moment. "Lieutenant! _Phel!_!"

Mitaka scrambled to his feet. The look on his face made Hux's heart ache into life. At once he felt it hammering inside him, as if the cold sense of urgency had broken and allowed him to feel again, and they met mid-run, arms clasped around each others' shoulders even as they kept moving, as tight as a linking of hands. 

* * *

Once the medic had been dismissed to the front of the shuttle, Mitaka rested his folded arms on Kylo's bed, his head atop them. Carefully, with visible pain, Ren lifted his hand to brush his fingers across the Lieutenant's dark hair. Hux moved in to sit beside him, an arm around Dopheld's waist. 

"We wouldn't leave you," the Knight managed. "I hope you know that." 

"I know," Phel said, lifting his head. Kylo's thumb stroked the ridge of his cheekbone. Hux turned the younger man's face toward his own and kissed him. 

Later, when Ren was finally discharged from medbay, they lay in bed, Dopheld between them by silent agreement. Kylo was far too tired and injured to do anything, but as Hux rolled Phel onto his back and kissed him desperately - lips memorizing the soft press of his mouth, the curve of his jaw, the sweet expanse of his neck - he reached out for his hand. 

Mitaka took it and held fast. It tightened as Hux stroked him, and though his hips lifted to meet the General's touches and his breaths rose into a quiet, hitching climax, he did not let go.


End file.
